


Sex, drags and dragon

by Du_Rock



Series: Beasts in the Space [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Addiction, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Space Opera, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with a lot of Plot, Sorry Not Sorry, and troubles, dragon yes, mentions of past Scamandercest
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Du_Rock/pseuds/Du_Rock
Summary: Что остается героям, которым удалось выпутаться из переделки? Конечно же, влипнуть в новую. Продолжение Beasts in the Space.ООС, но все, что мог, автор попытался спасти, сохранить и обосновать.





	1. Chapter 1

Заниматься сексом, хорошо понимая с кем ты, не в игровой, когда полувиртуальная реальность комнаты замыливает характерные мелочи - совсем иное удовольствие. На теле Персиваля нет шрамов. Компания бесплатно восстанавливает только функционал тела, не косметику, и многие десантники оставляют следы на память. Но Грейвз, похоже, разоряется на полную реконструкцию, и Ньюту это говорит о важном. Пилот всегда острил о тяге Грейвза к совершенству, но теперь, прикасаясь к Персивалю, понимает, что для второго взводного это не пустые слова, а куда более личное дело. На Итаке к ранениям относятся проще, хотя и там тело воина без шрамов - знак доблести и большого воинского искусства.

Чувствовать под пальцами тугие мышцы, гладкую кожу, видеть ее, осязать прикосновения к своей и знать, что все останется в памяти не смутным ощущением, а ярким удовольствием, было необычно и неожиданно остро. Позже, приходя в себя, бок о бок на узкой койке, Грейвз, не убирая руки со Скамандера, пощекотал его, проведя по ребрам.

\- М?

\- Скажи, что я хорош.

Ньют повернулся к партнеру.

\- Великолепен.

Персиваль довольно улыбнулся.

\- Скажи, что жалеешь.

\- О чем?

\- О том, что потерял кучу времени.

\- А ты?

\- Я - жалею, - признался Персиваль.

\- И я, - Ньют вздохнул, провел по руке Грейвза, прослеживая от ладони до плеча, и сел, словно его подбросило гибкой пружиной. Побарабанил пальцами по бедру партнера, поморщился, решаясь, и с головой нырнул в подпространственный тоннель без конечных координат:

\- Жалею. Но это подводит нас к одной гребаной проблеме.

\- Да?

\- Я знаю, кто дилер перча на драконе.

\- Хм, - прозвучало не так невинно, как мог надеяться Персиваль, тем более что он-то точно знал, в чем и насколько виноват. Он медленно привстал и сел, подтянув колени и упираясь в них скрещенными руками.

\- Ты это тоже знаешь, - Ньют смотрел в упор.

Персиваль кивнул. Вина плескалась в нем до самых краев. Если он, даже официально признавшись, что является дилером перча, может надеяться, что выживет, после срока в колонии, разумеется - ведь есть же выжившие? В конце концов кто-то рассказывает эти ужасы о вечной тьме и жутких созданиях. Но Ньюту то, что произошло - дорога в один конец. Пилоты без кораблей не живут долго и счастливо. Пилоты, отведав перч, очень быстро теряют способность летать.

Перч почти моментально вызывает зависимость у любого из экипажа, и потому на кораблях его истребляют нещадно. Хотя дорогу в космос он все равно находит. Всегда. Бороться с перчем - все равно что с тысячеголовой гидрой, но Компания не теряет надежды, поскольку не желает сорить деньгами за обучение. А Серое братство продолжает изыскания, выводя новые сорта муравьев и грибов, и новые эффективные способы устройства фермы.

Десант пьет перч, чтобы лучше соображать и быстрее действовать, и это отлично работает. Никто в здравом уме не станет предлагать перч экипажу. Никто из экипажа в здравом уме и ясной памяти не прикоснется к перчу, если не пробовал его до тех пор, разумеется - ну, или не находится в полном отчаянии и намерен покончить с жизнью.

То, что произошло на станции - невероятное, ужасное совпадение. Десант не потащит перч в игровую, не хватит кредитов, возможностей, да и наглости. Грейвз же, с небольшой помощью, получил доступ, воспользовался свободой и... делился, щедро, от души.

\- Ньют, я ни о чем так не жалею, как о...

\- Не надо. Сделанного не вернешь, - пилот коснулся локтя Персиваля и убрал руку. - Все, что нужно - это выбраться из этого... из этой задницы.

\- Что я могу? - Грейвз знал, что сделает все и больше того, чтобы помочь Скамандеру остаться пилотом. От этого зависело, сохранится сейчас команда «Тандербёрд» или ее расформируют, зависел новый, крутой статус. Потенциальная возможность стать командиром - сейчас, или в перспективе - тоже. Возможно, он готов был бы рискнуть фермой ради одного только секса с Ньютом, но хорошо, что не придется принимать решение только из-за личных симпатий. Важность остальных факторов перевешивала. Были и другие, смутные, мысли, куда более неприятные. Но они касались только Персиваля, и он отмахнулся, не до того было.

\- В первую очередь - убрать все, что у тебя хранится здесь.

Взгляд Персиваля метнулся к стене, и Ньют закрыл глаза.

\- Не показывай мне.

Грейвз придержал Ньюта за плечи, ему постоянно казалось, что, сидя на самом краю, тот вот-вот слетит с койки на пол, особенно опасно это смотрелось, когда Скамандер закрыл глаза.

\- Давай так, - пилот продолжал говорить, не поднимая век, и то, что он не поменял позу, не отодвинулся, сказало, насколько он доверяет партнеру. - Ты сейчас выгребешь все из душевой, совсем все - и я зайду туда. А ты освободишь каюту. Унеси все к... - Ньют выпустил ругательство, - куда угодно, но только чтобы ни молекулы здесь не осталось, - он открыл глаза и посмотрел на Персиваля. - Потому что второй раз я тебя попрошу уже не об этом. Понимаешь?

Персиваль кивнул. Десант мог не бояться привычки к перчу. Тот лишь расслаблял и помогал мозгам разогнаться, скорее полезный эффект. Но мозги экипажа были разогнанными и без этого. То, что с ними делала формула, было неописуемо. Легенды о драконах, которые не вернулись, пилотах и штурманах, что выгорели от одного глотка и направили корабль на солнце, о связистах, заставивших сойти с ума целые эскадрильи, передавались из поколения в поколение. Наверняка кое-что было преувеличением, раз уж они до сих пор целы, но проверять, насколько далеко можно зайти, не хотелось.

\- Договорились, - Грейвз сжал на секунду запястье Ньюта, который снова сидел с закрытыми глазами, сцепив побледневшие пальцы, и спустил ноги на пол. Ньют со вздохом упал в подушку лицом и, не глядя, натянул на голову одеяло. Взводный, схватив куртку, двинулся в душевую. Закладок осталось немного, но проверить нужно было все тайники, сюрпризов в виде забытой бутыли, которая обнаружится в ненужный момент, не хотелось.

Через пять минут, аккуратно сгрузив потяжелевшую куртку на койку Тесея, Персиваль не удержался и провел по голой заднице Ньюта ладонью.

\- Все? - донеслось из-под одеяла.

\- Душ свободен, иди.

Грейвзу не понравилось, как медленно поднимался Скамандер, и он встал между пилотом и курткой, просто на всякий случай. Но Ньют не передумал. Не глядя по сторонам, он шагнул в душ, дверь медленно поползла, закрываясь, и сквозь шум пущенной воды до Персиваля донеслось: «И возвращайся скорее, брачная ночь, все дела, а ты Хелль знает где шатаешься...»

Грейвз хмыкнул, но в перепалку не полез. Времени, чтобы закончить дело и вернуться к приятной части ночи, ему потребуется немного. Потом, конечно, придется разбираться с последствиями , но это потом. Решение правильное - давно пора было завязывать. Дверь в душ закрылась, а Персиваль принялся выгребать заначки.


	2. Chapter 2

Через четверть часа Грейвз, в рекордные сроки обстряпав сделку, вернулся в каюту, и услышал, что вода в душе шумит все так же. Прикрыв дверь, он с беспокойством заглянул в душ - Ньют сидел в центре кабинки в позе лотоса, наклонив голову, и на затылок, шею с контактом лился поток теплой воды.

\- Ты как?

Ньют поднял голову, взгляд у него был обычный, ничего странного не заметно. Грейвз выдохнул.

\- Ок.

\- Точно?

\- Да. С учебки под душем зависаю, лучший способ отдохнуть.

\- Вода же должна была кончиться, - червоточина сомнения продолжала расти. - Пять минут максимум.

\- Поставил на рециклинг, как всегда, - отмахнулся, кивнув на стену, Скамандер. Из открытого люка торчала распотрошенная электронная начинка.

\- Какой рециклинг? - сигнал опасности словно вживую замигал перед Персивалем.

\- Обычный. Не умеешь? - Ньют поднялся, встряхиваясь, и засунул руку в лючок на стене. - Смотри, все просто. После очистки вода снова подается в бак, это станция, так что никаких тяжелых металлов или поводов для...

\- Это каюта десанта, - прошипел Грейвз. - Нас дезактивируют, но воду потом приходится чистить отдельно, ты сейчас...

\- %$##! - с непечатным словом подскочил Ньют и миг спустя оказался у входной двери, как был, голый и мокрый. Сенсор, настроенный на Тесея и Грейвза, не срабатывал.

\- Выпусти меня!! Сейчас же!!! - прошипел Скамандер, взглядом его можно было прожечь обшивку.

Грейвз в прыжке дотянулся до сенсора, пока дверь открывалась, по привычке подхватил куртку, вывалился наружу, и, закрыв дверь, припустил по коридору, по мокрым следам. Догнать Ньюта удалось только у шлюза медчасти.

Влетев в блок, Скамандер нырнул в диагностическую капсулу, проорал «проверка контакта, возможное заражение тяжелыми частицами и активными веществами», и упал ничком на пластик, сжав кулаки в безмолвной надежде. Зеленый диагностический луч опустился на шею, затем двинулся к затылку, проследил позвоночник, развернулся в полосу и пошел сканировать от пяток до купола черепа.

Грейвз сидел рядом с капсулой молча, отслеживая полосу, что уже добралась до поясницы пилота. Две опасности за короткий срок, впору задуматься, почему все пошло кувырком. Кто из них стал катализатором? Мысль о том, что бывают и просто несчастливые совпадения, взводный старательно прогнал, и привычно прикинул сроки визитов к казначею. Погасить осталось всего две выплаты по кредиту, сделать это проще простого, компенсаций за вылеты хватит, чтобы расплатиться с долгами.

Диагност пискнул, выдал полностью зеленый список, и Ньют, притянув экран, принялся гонять его вверх и вниз.

\- Не верю глазам своим, - произнес наконец он, садясь на край ложа.

\- Все в порядке?

\- Словно у вас там заповедник Компании.

Грейвз выдохнул. Неуютное чувство опасности и вины потихоньку разжимало кольца. Шухер иногда случался и ничего не означал, это было нормально. Следовало позаботиться о том, чтобы жизнь вошла в привычную колею, и радоваться, наконец, результатам. Персиваль поднял взгляд на часы у входа в блок и удивился - по его ощущениям, после побега со свадьбы прошло совсем немного времени, но нет, уже близилось утро. Скамандер разодрал упаковку с больничными штанами и натянул их. Светло-зеленая ткань свободно болталась на бедрах, и, глядя на поджарый торс пилота, густо украшенный татуировками, Персиваль подумал, что лучше всего будет зайти поесть сейчас, пока в столовой никого нет. Потом и от шутливых напутствий не отмашешься, и время терять попусту неохота. В коридорах, слава Гасу, никого не было. Пробег Ньюта до медблока в брачную ночь им поминали бы всю жизнь, да и после нее. Персиваль и сам бы такую хохму не упустил. Но обошлось. Пожалуй, удача сойдет за начало белой полосы.

Он приобнял Ньюта, не отказал себе в удовольствии пройтись ладонью по пояснице пилота и позвал:

\- Заглянем в столовую?

К удивлению, Ньют не стал отодвигаться с независимым видом, а шагнул ближе, засунул руку под футболку Персиваля сзади и, поддев пальцами резинку штанов, кивнул:

\- Пошли.

Путь к столовой дался Грейвзу с большим трудом, чем бег к медблоку. Одно дело дразнить самому, и совсем другое - идти по коридору, когда у тебя в штанах хулиганит ладонь пилота, похоже, никакими моральными принципами не стесненного, и с каждым шагом стоит все крепче, а терпения все меньше. Но десант не сдается. Персиваль дошел, и набрал еды, и даже смог оттащить ее не к самому близкому столу, а сесть на скамью поудобнее, у стены, что не сразу видна от входа, и опустить заразу - Скамандера к себе на колено. Не самая удобная поза, но не сидеть же порознь в брачную-то ночь?

Пилот возражать не стал, и такое послушание било в голову почище перча.

Ньют вытянул ноги и медитировал над тарелкой. Персиваль, чтобы прекратить безобразия, не вступая в спор, опустил ладонь ему на колено и принялся гладить внутреннюю сторону бедер, не доходя до паха. Скамандер прерывисто вздохнул.

\- Может, подождешь, пока вернемся?

\- Вот еще.

Ньют повернулся к партнеру.

\- Точно. Никого нет, так что можем… - его взгляд выражал готовность сесть верхом на Персиваля прямо в столовой. Грейвз аж зубы сжал от перспективы. Границы, которые он пытался нащупать, стремительно обваливались и расползались, не давая даже дотронутся. Приходилось выстраивать их подобие самому.

\- Ну уж нет. Ешь и пойдем.

\- Не многозадачный, значит? - ввернул пилот, и вдруг замер. Грейвз на всякий случай глянул вниз - гладил он сейчас коленку, ничего принципиально важного задеть не мог, да и в столовую никто не входил. Ньют посерьезнел на глазах, и, качнув головой, продолжил совершенно некстати:

\- Нам придется завернуть к Фрэнку.

\- Зачем?

\- Познакомиться хочет, - Скамандер воткнул вилку в мясо и быстро сказал, перед тем, как закинуть кусок в рот: - Доедай и пошли. А то вообще ничего не успеем.

\- Что значит познакомиться? Почему не успеем?

\- У драконов свои представления о времени, знакомствах, традициях... Можем застрять надолго, - обтекаемо объяснил Ньют, поставив стакан с недопитой водой на стол.

\- Может, гхм... Потом?

\- Что - потом? - удивленно воззрился на него Ньют, встав на ноги. - Ты что, боишься?

\- Вот еще новости! - Грейвз вскочил, допивая на ходу кофе. - Я на этом корабле дольше тебя летаю!

\- Вот и прекрасно, - Ньют ухватил его под локоть и почти бегом потащил к дракону. - Познакомитесь, наконец, нормально, как люди.

\- Твой круг людей начинает меня пугать, - привычно вступил в перепалку Персиваль. - Того и гляди придется со скафандром раскланиваться перед выброской.

\- Да ладно, они же примитивные, для десан... - Ньют оборвал готовую сорваться с языка подначку на полуслове.

Персиваль хмыкнул. Ньют вытащил руку из-под локтя Грейвза и взял того за кисть, сплетая пальцы. Перепалки и безмолвного жеста следом хватило Персивалю, чтобы нащупать границы. Когда вокруг стремительно меняется старый мир и возникает новый, за старые привычки держишься вдвое крепче.


	3. Chapter 3

Ньют повел Персиваля в обход привычного для десанта пути, к шлюзу экипажа. Но когда они оказались у лапы корабля, а Ньют наладился припечатать рукой сенсор открытия, Грейвз придержал его.

\- Ладно, мы пришли по первому зову, все такое, но теперь-то можно и задержаться.

Ньют посмотрел на партнера, склонив голову.

\- Притормози, - Грейвз понизил голос до шепота.

\- Зачем? - так же прошептал Ньют.

Персиваль достал из кармана и показал капсулу, зажав ее между указательным и большим пальцем. Ньют фыркнул.

\- Ты всегда это с собой таскаешь?

\- Теперь - да.

\- Я связался с... - Ньют шагнул навстречу, и договорить не удалось. Персиваль поцеловал его. Прием, сработавший два раза, не отказал и в третий. На Скамандера он действовал, по крайней мере пока. Грейвз притиснул пилота к обшивке, и ему даже показалось, что металл теплый, но потом Ньют повернулся, Персиваль прижался бедрами к ягодицам, и о корабле думать забыл. Тонкие штаны пилота то ли сползли, то ли поддались, ладони Скамандера оказались впечатаны в обшивку, Грейвз едва дождался, пока капсула начнет расходиться и, приспустив свои штаны до бедер, толкнулся меж ягодиц. Ньют перехватил его, раздвинул пошире ноги, прижался ближе, направил, и Персиваль вошел, ворвался в жар и тесноту тела. Пилот дернулся, сжимаясь, Грейвз остановился, давая привыкнуть. Капсулы были настоящим сокровищем - кроме защиты и смазки микст технологии, если было нужно, на протяжении нескольких часов слегка обезболивал, не давал повредить ткани и восстанавливал тонус мыщц после секса. Главное было не забыть про них и дождаться, пока капсула начнет действовать. Впрочем, пользоваться ими начинали еще в училище, так что проблем с занятиями сексом на космофлоте не было.

Ньют, попривыкнув, двинулся, и Персиваль прочувствовал, как погружается все глубже. Контролируя каждый вдох и выдох, каждое движение бедер, он удерживался на черте невозврата снова и снова, заставляя себя двигаться медленно, будто во сне. Скамандер стонал и поддерживал ленивый, удовлетворенный ритм, каждое движение приносило еще немного удовольствия, постепенно заполняя чашу наслаждения до краев. Напряжение росло, поднималось до горла, сжимало яйца, заставляло желать более резкого, быстрого проникновения. Но никто не хотел сдаваться, и, подходя все ближе к оргазму, они приостанавливались, подводили друг друга к грани и снова отступали от нее. Вопрос был, кто не выдержит первым. Грейвз выиграл.

Сосредоточенно повторяя тактику действия взвода в экзотических условиях, Грейвз сумел почти отключиться от происходящего в реальности, когда Ньют сорвался, не удержав баланс, ускорил движения и со стоном кончил, изливаясь на пальцы Персиваля и броню дракона.

Грейвз понял, что ради таких моментов мог бы поступиться всеми выгодами разом, лишь бы чувствовать и знать, что Ньютон Скамандер кричит в голос «Персиваль» и стонет от удовольствия под ним, полностью осознавая и себя, и то, кто его партнер. Не может сдержаться... Личное перевесило, остальное перестало иметь значение.

Персиваль в несколько коротких резких движений вогнал себя в сверхновую вспышку оргазма. В голове снова все сплелось, и только через пару минут он понял, что стоит со спущенными штанами посреди шлюза, слава Гасу, безлюдного, придерживая пилота поперек груди. Он медленно и осторожно освободил Ньюта и попытался сообразить, нельзя ли где-то принять душ до выяснения отношений с драконом.

\- Что бы там дракон ни сказал, ты - мой. Понятно? - выдохнул Грейвз в ухо Ньюту.

\- Ты все-таки двинутый, - натягивая штаны, глядя в глаза Персивалю, отметил пилот. - Но мне нравится.

Ехидный смешок, который услышал Грейвз, был похож на Ньютов, но ему не принадлежал. Взводный даже оглянулся - за спиной никого не было.

\- А я говорил, что надо было раньше заняться этими вашими играми? - произнес голос, как показалось Грейвзу, прямо у него в голове.

\- А я говорил, что это тебя не касается, - вот это точно Ньют - но тоже в голове, не вслух. Персиваль мог сказать это совершенно точно, поскольку губы у Ньюта не шевельнулись.

Это значит...

\- Ты показал мне все, что хотел, Персиваль Грейвз? - снова тот же голос; правда, в его тембре было что-то... нечеловеческое.

\- Я так не думаю, - уклонился от прямого ответа взводный. - Фрэнк.

\- Значит, можешь, когда хочешь, имя запомнить, - смешок совершенно точно раздался в голове.

\- Идем, - дотронулся до его плеча Скамандер.

Они медленно поднялись по спиральной лестнице. Ньют шагал осторожно, и Персиваль пытался понять, вынужденная это мера из-за недавнего секса или пилот просто не спешит вернуться в рубку? Наконец они вышли в округлое помещение с двумя выпуклыми темными экранами и остановились в пустующем центре. По бокам в полусумраке угадывались капсулы управления, еще одна дверь, что вела, вероятно, в душ, такие же, как в общих помещениях, своды арок.

\- Свет, - привычно указал Ньют. Под потолком и по углам стен зажглись неяркие светильники.

Грейвз огляделся. Посреди рубки располагалось непропорционально большое по размеру пространство. Чего-то явно не хватало, но Скамандер вел себя так, словно ровным счетом ничего странного или нового в помещении не было, так что Грейвз занялся куда более насущными делами. Разведка и контроль над территорией - первоочередные задачи десанта. Неудивительно, что станционники терпеть не могут прибытия новых взводов или, не дай Гас, сразу нескольких драконов - в первые дни им приходится отлавливать десант в самых дальних, наглухо перекрытых помещениях. Корабли к такому куда более привычны - или молчаливы, решил Персиваль, которого никто не беспокоил, пока он сунулся в душевую, оглядел три капсулы управления, совсем не такие, как у десанта, и воззрился на четвертую, очевидно, медицинскую, поскольку оборудования в ней было еще больше.

Обследовав помещение, Грейвз обернулся к Ньюту и понял, что настораживало - стоял Ньют в рубке не как хозяин. Персиваль в кубрике второго взвода и вел, и чувствовал себя иначе. Ньют же прислонился к стене рубки, словно в гостях, и руки сложил на груди - неужели из-за него, стесняется перед драконом? Грейвз нахмурился и подошел к пилоту. С тех пор, как они поднялись, чужих голосов он больше не слышал. Равномерно, на самой грани слышимости, шелестел канал связи. Персиваль послал в него вопрос на пробу. Бессловесный, образом, вопросительным знаком. И услышал довольное хмыкание.

\- Я вас, конечно, поздравляю, - услышал он почти-ньютовский голос, - но тянули вы долго, и вляпаться успели по самые уши.

Ньют дернул плечом и промолчал.

\- Все возражения - в общий канал, пилот Скамандер.

Чем дальше, тем больше отличий было слышно Персивалю в том, как говорил дракон.

\- Отношения между людьми не должны тебя волновать, Фрэнк, - возразил Ньют.

\- Не должны, - согласился дракон. - Но если мне приходится менять пилота, то, к сожалению, волнуют.

Даже в слабом освещении Персиваль увидел, как Ньют побледнел. И встал рядом, поддерживая партнера за пояс.

\- Но ведь еще ничего не произошло? - с тревогой возразил Грейвз.

\- Не вслух, - раздался в голове голос Фрэнка.

Грейвз закрыл рот, прикусил губу, чтобы молчать наверняка, и принялся возражать мысленно:

\- Ничего страшного не случилось?

\- Как сказать, - слова Ньюта были очень тихими.

\- Ты не в курсе ситуации. Но я поясню, - благожелательный, даже покровительственный тон Фрэнка настолько не соответствовал нагоняю, что Грейвз задумался, как сильно этот контраст влиял на Ньюта, когда тот учился убойно шутить.

\- Ньют должен был просчитать ситуацию с душем в вашей каюте задолго до того, как включил воду.

\- Ты перезалил баки чистой водой? - догадался Грейвз - Спасибо!

\- Пожалуйста.

\- Дело не в этом, и спасибо, Фрэнк, - виновато прозвучал голос Скамандера. Такого тона у заносчивого и веселого пилота Грейвз никогда не слышал. - Я должен был просчитать ситуацию. В любом состоянии. Это... очень простая и глупая ошибка. Недопустимая.

\- Ну-ну, - Фрэнк словно коснулся большим и по умолчанию добрым крылом, накрывая им рубку. Такой тон Персиваль слышал иногда у Куини, когда гибли ребята из его взвода, и приходилось обсуждать это со связисткой. - Если бы она была непоправимой, мы бы сейчас не разговаривали.

Грейвз уцепился за эти слова.

\- Так что, все пока можно исправить?

\- Бери пример с партнера, Ньютон Скамандер.

Ньют искоса посмотрел на второго взводного и заработал легкий тычок кулаком, в качестве приободрения и за возможное неуважительное отношение. Он незамедлительно наступил пяткой подкованного ботинка на ногу Грейвза. Персиваль с шипением отдернул ногу. Ботинки от униформы славились отменной твердой подошвой, а вот защитные свойства верха у них явно подкачали.

Смешок на канале прервал потасовку до того, как она успела разгореться.

\- Если бы ты, Ньют, не признал вслух проблему с зависимостью от перча в разговоре с Персивалем, мне пришлось бы сообщить Компании.

\- Вот дерьмо! - вырвалось у Грейвза.

\- А теперь? - жадно и быстро спросил Ньют.

\- Теперь, как и раньше, все зависит от вас двоих, - парировал Френк, и Ньют поднял наконец, голову. - Я помогу, но только в самом начале.

\- Спасибо.

\- Дальше вам придется справляться самим.

\- Я... - начал Ньют.

\- Ты сделаешь все, что сможешь, чтобы остаться собой. А ты, - голос Фрэнка обратился к Грейвзу, - поможешь ему в этом, и тоже останешься собой.

\- Хорошо, - голос Ньюта слился с «да» Персиваля.

\- Тогда Скамандер - в медкапсулу, мне нужно проверить контакт, - тон Фрэнка сменился на официально-машинный, которым произносили технические команды на корабле.

\- Но сканер на станции показал, что все в порядке!

\- Будешь спорить – останешься летать на станции, - в голосе дракона прорезались самые что ни на есть Скамандеровские нотки, - а со вторым взводным мы еще побеседуем.

Ньют нахмурился и взял Персиваля под локоть.

\- Он не...

\- Иди, - подтолкнул партнера Грейвз. - Все нормально.

Ньют с сомнением посмотрел на него, но скинул ботинки, штаны, и полез в капсулу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Камеры наблюдения станции почему-то сохранили только один кадр )  
> https://i.pinimg.com/564x/d4/9c/13/d49c135ad7b9a9454992a645264db71c.jpg


	4. Chapter 4

Когда крышка медицинской капсулы закрылась, еще с минуту в рубке царила тишина. Грейвз молчал. Начинать разговор первым - дело заранее невыгодное. О чем пойдет речь, Персиваль знал наверняка.

\- Ферму я уничтожу, -внезапно и сухо произнес на канале Фрэнк.

\- Да? - с огромным облегчением выдохнул Персиваль. - Отлично, вот спасибо!

\- Хм. Вот как. Хорошо, - голос Фрэнка ожил и прибавил «ньютовости», или человечности, Грейвз еще не до конца разобрался, чего именно. - За что?

\- Не знал, как быстро все ликвидировать.

\- Хорошо, это не проблема. С проблемой ты столкнешься позже.

\- С какой?

\- Зависимость - вещь сложная. От нее нельзя избавиться за час в капсуле или пару дней под присмотром. Даже годы мало что меняют, если ты просто ждешь.

\- Можно что-то сделать, чтобы стало лучше?

\- Смотря, что принять за «лучше».

\- Чтобы Ньюту стало лучше.

\- Ему станет лучше, если дать перч. На пару часов. Дальше - конец.

\- Я не об этом! - Грейвз сжал кулаки.

\- А ты должен знать, что будет в этом случае.

\- Ну хорошо, - Персиваля прорвало и понесло, - ты добиваешься, чтобы я сказал, что виноват? Хорошо! Я - виноват в том, что случилось с Ньютом. Я не отказываюсь от вины. Но речь сейчас не о том. Речь - как помочь нам вылезти из этого, как помочь Ньюту справиться, как сделать, чтобы ему стало лучше, и чтобы всё не повторилось!

\- В том, что ты сказал есть зерно правды. Не про вину, не про возможное повторение. А про то, что вам вместе придется искать выход из ситуации. Вместе здесь... не значит, что ты теперь отвечаешь за него до конца жизни, вот что я хочу сказать.

\- Не понял.

\- Останься собой, Персиваль Грейвз. Помоги Ньюту остаться собой. Будет здорово, если вы найдете точку слабости, закрыв которую, он сможет избавиться от зависимости. Но до тех пор его будет бросать от одной слабости к другой. Единственный человек, который может справиться с этим - он сам. Ты можешь помочь, где-то уберечь, остановить. Но не упусти момент, не падай в черную дыру, если он туда направится. Тебе там не понравится, - легкий смешок заставил Персиваля передернуть плечами.

\- Сейчас Ньюту надо переключиться. Сменить зависимость. Проще всего было бы подсесть на адреналин, но вы, десантники, и так на нем сидите. Вам не понравится, если еще и пилот будет адреналиновым маньяком. Из простых вариантов остается секс.

\- Секс?

\- Да, я думаю, у тебя есть шансы справиться, Персиваль Грейвз, - отчетливая усмешка подняла его уверенность на новый уровень. - Хорошего отдыха.

Фрэнк замолчал. Грейвз оглянулся - рубка была все так же слабо освещена, никого больше нет было, а присутствие дракона в голове исчезло. Крышка медкапсулы поползла в сторону. Ньют медленно сел, стряхивая с рук гель, выбрался на пол, кивнул «я сейчас» и прошел в душ. Пока Персиваль раздумывал, не начать ли исполнять советы Фрэнка немедленно, Скамандер ополоснулся, высушился, добыл форму и встал перед ним, легко касаясь пальцем руки.

\- Фрэнк сказал, что если будут спрашивать, что мы делали в медчасти и на драконе, можешь сослаться на то, что… - он замолк.

\- На что?

\- На то, что ты слишком велик, - с кривой усмешкой выговорил Ньют. И прибавил скороговоркой: - Даже не надейся, что я это когда-нибудь повторю вслух.

\- Ладно, повторяй про себя, - милостиво разрешил Персиваль.

\- У тебя мания величия, - прихватив Грейвза за футболку, пилот пошел к выходу.

\- Обоснованная.

\- Даже спорить не буду, - в коридоре Ньют залез к Персивалю под футболку рукой, собственнически провел по спине вверх, потом вниз, к крестцу, обнял за пояс и сообщил на ухо: - Так хочется трахатся.

\- Могу прямо тут разложить, - довольно ухмыльнулся Грейвз.

\- Нет уж, хватит того, что я буду краснеть каждый раз, как вхожу к Фрэнку, - шлюз за пилотом и вторым взводным закрылся с мягким щелчком.

Персиваль исподволь наблюдал за Скамандером. Разительных перемен после пребывания в медкапсуле не было. Похоже, Ньют слегка успокоился, движения стали более плавными, кожа - менее бледной. В дальнем коридоре мелькнул еще один сдвоенный силуэт - Тесей и Криденс. Ньют ускорил шаг и свернул в другой коридор. Персиваль согласно кивнул. Пересекаться не хотелось, к тому же он понял, почему пилот предпочел не задерживаться на корабле. Если Фрэнк знакомится со всеми партнерами экипажа, то следующим гостем в рубке станет Тесей. Интересно, какие тайны связывают эту пару?


	5. Chapter 5

На этот раз секс был медленным и спокойным, Персиваль сказал бы даже неспешным, да только жадность, с которой они касались друг друга, была очевидна обоим. Ньют, сбросив одежду на пороге, еще в душе принялся гладить и целовать плечи Персиваля, и спину, и грудь, и, похоже, задался целью проследить языком и губами все мышцы на его теле. Грейвз не отставал, каждое его прикосновение, каждое движение пальцев по хитрым сплетениям татуировок на спине и ягодицах Ньюта разжигало желание, заставляло кожу гореть огнем. Пламя уходило глубже, разрастаясь, грозило прорваться, выплеснуться в мгновенной ослепительной вспышке, и пилоту приходилось прикладывать немало усилий, чтобы не сорваться в пике.

Впрочем, Ньют все-таки сорвался, когда Персиваль опустился на колени и прикоснулся к его члену губами, обвел головку языком, вобрал, не прикасаясь руками, в себя, придержал пилота за бедра, не давая отстраниться, подчиняя жаркому ритму. Ньют впился пальцами в густые волосы с сединой, толкался со стонами, прогибаясь, поддаваясь воле рук, и излился с криком, произнося имя Персиваля, что вдоволь потешило самолюбие Грейвза. Будь по его, стоны Ньюта должны были бы слышать все в команде, и то, как сладко звучит его имя на устах пилота - тоже.

Когда они добрались до койки, Грейвз только разогрелся. Он лег рядом с раскинувшимся в истоме Ньютом и принялся гладить ноги пилота. Дракон то ли еще не добрался до них, то ли считал это место недостойным татуировок, но кожа на бедрах, коленях и икрах Ньюта была светлой, не тронутой ни единым росчерком краски. Зато веснушки, долгие годы, как прикинул Персиваль, не видевшие солнца, светлыми звездными скоплениями располагались на внутренней стороне бедра, на косточке над ступней, и даже под коленкой нашлась парочка крупных пятен, правда, пока Грейвз их целовал, Ньют весь изошелся от щекотки и закинул ногу на плечо партнера, лишь бы избежать слишком сильных ощущений. Не тут-то было - Персиваль подхватил и второе колено, завел к себе на плечо и налег. Ньют охнул - прикосновения Грейвза снова раззадорили его, а положение, в котором он оказался сейчас, полностью зависимым от партнера, возбуждало не на штуку. Но Персиваль не спешил. Словно в задумчивости, медленно водил пальцем между ягодиц Ньюта, едва задерживаясь там, где сходилось кольцо мышц, и пилоту казалось, что любовник специально уменьшает нажим и касается входа особенно слабо, тогда как желание, чтобы Персиваль уже вошел в него, наполнил собой, подмял и насытил, нарастало.

\- Грейвз...

\- Персиваль.

Ньют облизнул губы.

\- Ну, давай.

\- Попроси!

Ньют упрямо качнул головой.

-Нет? Ну, как хочешь… - Персиваль продолжил гладить, спускаясь ниже, заводя пилота все больше, касаясь поджатых яичек, нежной кожи в самых укромных местах, пальцами, губами, наконец, языком. Ньют выдохнул.

\- Персиваль!

Грейвз продолжал дразнить его.

\- Еще, о! Пожалуйста! - выгнулся дугой Ньют, опираясь на койку лишь плечами и шеей.

\- Быстро сдаешься, пилот! - усмехнулся Персиваль.

\- Не вижу смысла... сопротивляться.

\- И правильно, - Грейвз аккуратно послал капсулу внутрь партнера и прикусил Ньюта за кожу у коленки. - Попроси еще.

\- Настолько любишь свое имя?

Грейвз кивнул, проводя головкой по анусу, но так и не делая решительного движения.

\- Пожалуйста. Трахни меня, Персиваль.

Грейвз мягко толкнулся и вошел едва на пару сантиметров.

\- Еще!

Нет движения.

\- Ой, да Хелль же... Выеби меня, Персиваль. Я хочу тебя, Грейвз. Прошу... Пожалуйста!

Персиваль думал удержаться и двигаться медленно. Считал, что сможет слушать мольбы и любоваться тем, как стонет и прогибается под ним пилот. Но все стопоры были сметены просьбами и тем, как Ньют произносил его имя. Он погрузился полностью, чтобы тут же отойти назад, и с каждым все более рваным движением и вскриком Ньюта стремительно приближался к разрядке. Планы, задумки, все снесло страстным желанием. Он двигался резко, вбиваясь в задницу Ньюта изо всех сил, без оглядки, забыв обо всем, пока огонь, скопившийся в нем за это долгое, переполненное событиями утро, не вырвался наконец наружу, поглотив белым пламенем весь мир.

Пару минут, приходя в себя, Персиваль провел, навалившись на пилота всем телом, и лишь потом сдвинулся. Проснулось беспокойство и подобие вины - вряд ли Ньют кончил, пока он стремился получить как можно больше удовольствия. Увлекся так, что напрочь забыл о партнере. Не самый приятный вариант. Впрочем, Грейвз чувствовал, как пилот легонько ерошит ладонью короткие волосы у него на затылке. Вряд ли это свидетельство недовольства.

\- Ты как? - Персиваль подвинулся, устраиваясь на боку рядом со Скамандером.

\- Ок.

\- Ты не... Прости, увлекся. Крышу снесло от тебя.

\- Отлично.

\- Не понял?

\- Ну.. Знаешь, ты тогда сказал, что в игровой "спокойно"...

\- Я не то имел в виду! - возразил Грейвз на всякий случай.

\- Вижу, - усмехнулся Ньют. - Не переживай, что увлекся, все отлично.

Персиваль мысленно вычеркнул из личного словаря еще одно лишнее в разговорах с пилотом слово - "спокойствие".

\- Я сейчас, - уткнулся он в плечо пилота губами. - Я пару минут только... - и закинул на Ньюта ногу, обнимая поперек груди рукой.

Скамандер развернулся к нему, в свою очередь просунул колено между грейвзовых, обнял, и, касаясь губами лба, прошептал:

\- Да спи уже.

Минут через пять сквозь дрему Персиваль почувствовал, как Ньют выбрался из объятий, и чуть погодя в душевой полилась вода. К тому моменту, как она стихла, Грейвз проснулся и в дверях душевой столкнулся со Скамандером, заслужил поцелуй в щеку и обещание подождать в койке. Еще через пару минут Грейвз уже наслаждался тем, как Ньют, сидя на койке, жадно прикасается к его животу, бедрам, утыкается носом в солнечное сплетение, целует, проводит языком по центральной ложбине между мышц пресса, дышит на пошедшую мурашками от предвкушений кожу. 

Снова и снова пробует на вкус, облизывая короткими, шилуньими движениями, мышцы.

\- Что?

\- Нравишься, - ответил Ньют. - Запах нравится, - уточнил он, подняв лицо, и Персиваль ошалел, увидев зрачки, расширенные почти на всю радужку.

\- На вкус тоже ничего, - рискнул он и выиграл; через секунду его облизывали, стремительно приближаясь к паху. - Есть места и получше.

Именно в этот миг над дверью каюты вспыхнул оранжевый сигнал. Не опасность для базы, не обратный отсчет времени до следующего рейда. Персиваль сперва не понял, что происходит, но взгляд мгновенно побледневшего Ньюта подсказал, что именно не в порядке.

\- Прощай, - очень коротко сказал пилот, и тоска в его взгляде сменилась упрямством.

\- Не прощай, - Персиваль потянул Скамандера к себе, впился в губы поцелуем. Зашипела, открываясь, дверь. Грейвз прижал пилота покрепче, услышал короткий стон и, слава Гасу, наконец увидел краску на щеках.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Ньютон Артемис Фидо Скамандер, внеплановая проверка, закатайте рукав и...

Заготовленная речь Гриндельвальда оборвалась. Ньют стоял навытяжку, как есть, полностью обнаженный, не стесняясь эрекции, не делая попыток добраться до одежды. Лица его Персиваль, спешно натягивая штаны, не видел, но представить выражение мог хорошо. Геллерт негодовал, начальник станции отвернулся, Дамблдор невозмутимо наклонился поднять форму, что лежала у порога.

\- Возьмите одежду, Ньютон.

\- Да, сэр, - пилот, удовлетворившись возможностью показать отношение к ситуации без слов и жестов, натянул, пренебрегая бельем, штаны, майку и снова застыл, вытянув левую руку для проверки. Медицинский браслет щелкнул, смыкая челюсти, зашипел обеззараживающим, впился и зашелестел, обрабатывая данные. Персиваль молчал, стоя вольно, скрывая наблюдательность за ленивой самоуверенностью. Он был убежден, что пилот, обгоняя браслет, просчитывал варианты. Ему же оставалось только следить за комиссией и поддержать Ньюта, что бы ни случилось дальше.

Геллерт напоказ злился, скрывая на втором плане торжество, начальник станции недоумевал и смущался, в его мире ворваться в номер наутро после брачной ночи - явление немыслимое, выходящее за рамки допустимого. Дамблдор излучал дружелюбный интерес и уверенность. Уверенность, что присутствовала у командира в любой ситуации, вне зависимости от опасности или неэтичности. За эту нечеловеческую уверенность Персиваль сперва боготворил Альбуса, потом ненавидел, а затем смирился, поняв, что вывести командира из себя у него не получится. Интересно, Ньют пробовал?

\- Базовые компоненты в пределах нормы, дополнительные компоненты в пределах нормы, наличие запрещенных веществ не установлено. Повышены показания тестостерона и эндорфинов.

Геллерт крутанул пальцами и взглянул на Дамблдора.

\- Осмотр каюты, - произнес тот.

\- Это моя каюта, - подал протест Персиваль.

\- Мы в курсе, - холодно произнес Гриндельвальд.

Ньют молча вышел в коридор и встал рядом с дверью. Спину приятно холодила стена. Результат проверки, которая должна была показать присутствие перча в крови, ошеломили настолько, что он погрузился в пострасчетную медитацию. Его должны были выкинуть с позором. Не произошло это только потому, что Фрэнк вместо проверки контакта прогнал полный детокс, не иначе. Теоретически медицинская камера на драконе так делать не умела. На практике дракон мог изменить все, или почти все, что угодно.

По стандартной схеме медитацию полагалось провести дважды, но Ньют не стал, тем более что кроме холода за спиной теперь он чувствовал и тепло слева - рядом был Персиваль. Ньют повернул ладонь и дотронулся до бедра Грейвза. Легонько провел пальцами по мягкой ткани тренировочных брюк. Передвинул руку левее, и еще левее...

\- Что ты творишь? - шепот у Персиваля вышел сдавленный.

\- Мне надоела проверка.

\- Кто бы сомневался.

\- Я тоже хочу кое-что проверить, - рука Ньюта двинулась вверх, и, подцепив резинку штанов, нырнула вниз.

\- Точно, без белья, - улыбка у пилота была шалая-шалая. - А я твою майку подобрал.

И правда, майка на Скамандере болталась, словно на вешалке. Рука Ньюта тем временем творила совсем уж непотребства на глазах у видеокамер станции.

\- Ты с ума сошел.

\- Вот еще! Я полностью здоров, тебе же только что сказали, - смешок вышел несколько отчаянный. - Только тестостерона переизбыток. Хочется его немного... Слить.

\- Я тебе сейчас... Волью, - Грейвз, наплевав на камеры, навалился, подминая Ньюта, впиваясь в губы, шею, плечи поцелуями, запуская руки под майку, чтобы прижать горячее тело еще теснее и чувствовал, как нарастает желание наплевать на условности, раз уж их игнорирует командование, и взять Ньюта прямо в коридоре, пока идет обыск.

\- Ну, ну, ну, - голос начальника станции остановил его как раз вовремя.

\- Не нужно демонстраций, - брезгливость в голосе шестого взводного только подхлестнула Скамандера - он прижался плотнее, хотя руки из штанов Персиваля все-таки вытащил. Грейвз собрался ответить, но Ньют с силой сжал пальцы на пояснице десантника и зашептал едва слышно на ухо: «Тише, тише».

\- Все свободны, - Дамблдор выглядел все так же доброжелательно и уверенно; Персиваль почти почувствовал недосказанное «Всем спасибо», но услышать его, разумеется, не смог.

Они ввалились в каюту, не разжимая объятий, Персиваль хлопнул ладонью по кнопке, закрывая вход. Пилот сложился пополам в приступе смеха.

\- Прости, прости... - с трудом произнес он, усаживаясь прямо на пол посреди бардака, превратившего аккуратную каюту в свалку. - Я думал, ты не против небольшого антисистемного выступления...

\- Я не против очень большого, но только для меня одного, - Грейвз вернул на койку матрас и выудил из кучи вещей на полу простыню. Ньют подхватил угол, заправил ткань под матрас, закинул на постель, отряхнув, подушки, сваленные на койку к Тесею.

\- Потом разгребем, - махнул пилот на остальное рукой и стащил штаны.

\- Бесит, - Персиваль продолжил складывать вещи.

\- Понимаю, - Ньют помедлил, но принялся закидывать вещи брата в тумбу под койкой и стенной шкаф. Штаны, впрочем, он так и не надел, так что Грейвз отчаялся навести полный порядок и в конце концов завалил Ньюта на койку:

\- Потерпеть не мог, да?

\- Я? - возмущенно отозвался пилот, стягивая штаны с Персиваля. - Могу еще в паре кают сходить прибраться.

\- Верю, - поддерживая колено Ньюта на плече одной рукой и нарочито медленно проводя пальцем между ягодиц пилота, дразнил Персиваль. - Но на сегодня, надеюсь, прогулки закончились.

\- Ну же...

\- Что «ну»?

\- Грейвз...

\- Уже лучше!

\- Пожалуйста.

\- Прекрасно, - Грейвз очень медленно, слишком медленно по мнению Ньюта, дал волю пальцам, едва надавливая на анус, дразня, разжигая желание и не заходя вглубь и на полсантиметра.

\- Пер-си-валь...

\- Покричи для меня, - Грейвз убрал, наконец, руку и подвинулся ближе.

\- Только если засунешь.

\- И засуну, и высуну.

И сделал, наконец, как обещал.


	7. Chapter 7

Ньют стонал в голос и не стеснялся в просьбах. Слышно, должно быть, было на весь коридор. Никогда еще имя «Персиваль» не звучало в ушах Грейвза так долго и жарко. Он подумал мельком, что Ньют, верно, сорвет голос. Но пилотам особо командовать, даже во время выброса, не приходилось, так что сдерживать партнера он не стал.

Позже, обнимая Ньюта руками и ногами, Персиваль слушал, как замедляется стук сердца и гадал, спит партнер или в валяется отключке. Про пилотов поговаривали, что они предоставляют мозг в распоряжение дракона. Грейвзу такие слухи не нравились, и он хотел бы сразу расставить точки над «i». Правда, делать это придется осторожно. Ньют пока готов двигать границы, особенно находясь на чужой территории, но сексом с ним и этими восхитительными криками Персиваль хотел бы наслаждаться всегда. А опыт говорил, что мир - величина очень хрупкая.

\- Ньют, - он тихонько тронул пилота за плечо.

\- А? - почти тотчас отозвался тот.

\- Голос не сорвал?

\- М-нгу.

\- В душ пойдем?

\- Грейвз, - Ньют, не открывая глаз, положил руку Персивалю на шею, и тому показалось, что он считает пульс. - Ты правда хочешь продолжить прямо сейчас, или поспим?

\- В душ, а потом спи.

\- Гас, да что тебя так приперло? - пилот приподнялся на локте, зевая и щурясь.

\- Ты спал или считал? - взял быка за рога Грейвз.

\- Спал. А что?

\- Не хочу, чтобы что… кто-то смотрел... Ну, понимаешь, как мы...

\- Занимаемся сексом?

\- Ага.

\- Да поздно уже, Перси.

\- В смысле?

\- Фрэнк все равно со мной на связи. Ты же сам с ним говорил.

\- Ну, есть разница...

\- Я всегда на связи, - Ньют двинулся, навалился сверху, прижался и принялся целовать шею, щеки, плечи. - Прости. Мне очень жаль, если тебе это не подходит, но уже поздно что-то менять. Для меня поздно, во всяком случае.

\- Фрэнк вообще всегда с нами?

\- Просто забудь об этом.

\- Легко сказать...

\- Ты не любишь заниматься сексом на людях?

\- Да запросто.

\- Тогда в чем дело?

\- Ну, в том, что он смотрит... изнутри?

\- Ха! - Ньют положил подбородок на скрещенные руки и задумался на секунду. - Да Фрэнку неинтересно! Он был первые разы со мной, наблюдал... Но такие вещи драконам ни к чему. Поставят себе пометку, что нам надо сбрасывать напряжение, и все.

\- И никогда не случалось, чтобы он вмешался в секс, третьим там?

\- Охота поэкспериментировать, что ли? Да ты затейник!

\- Ходили слухи, понимаешь. Про пилотов, которые считают драконам по ночам, про корабли-вселенцы, призраков, андроидов… Всякое поговаривали.

Ньют выдохнул и скатился на койку, повернулся, прижимаясь бедром и плечом, уткнулся лицом в подушку.

\- Грейвз. Я не машина. Не андроид - они вышли неудачными. Зато им не нужен отдых. А мне - да.

\- Почему неудачными?

Ньют засмеялся.

\- Ты прелесть. Кой черт понес тебя в десантники? - он потянулся, повернул голову к Грейвзу и шепнул: - Просто дай мне. Поспать. 20 минут. Отсчет пошел, - и закрыл глаза.

Персиваль устроился удобнее и сперва прикинул, как смонтировать койки, чтобы кровать стала пошире. Потом мысли перескочили на слабый запах одеколона Тесея, который, видимо, разлился во время проверки. Не сказать, чтобы взводный первого злоупотреблял такими вещами, но иногда, как Персиваль подозревал, после визитов кого-то из любовников, от Тесея пахло почти так, как сейчас, только слабее... Грейвз приподнялся, глянул на койку соседа, потом наклонился к Ньюту, втянул воздух. Хелль.

Тот же запах - резкий, пряный и соленый одновременно. Грейвз не сильно-то и удивился: весь десант с Итаки вел себя так - возмутительно свободно. Но мысль о том, что вытворял Ньют на соседней койке, когда Персиваля не было в каюте, будоражила. Как, должно быть, они тут кувыркались, пока Грейвз терял время. Зависал в игровой...

Впрочем, куда приятнее было вспоминать, как в игровой развлекался он сам, чем воображать Тесея с Ньютом в этой самой каюте. Представлять, как он, Персиваль, погружается в горячий рот Ньюта, еще глубже, толкается в глотку…Как двигаются губы, принимая член, скользят по всей длине. Гас, как хорошо было бы! Смешно вспомнить – возможно, каждый раз, когда Персиваль трахал в игровой одного из самых классных, как он считал, десантников на корабле, все время это мог быть – или был, почти наверняка был Ньют. А если... Персиваль вспомнил один из минетов в исполнении того самого десантника и сглотнул.

Хелль, придется забыть о том, чтобы передернуть по-быстрому, точно придется ждать, пока проснется Скамандер. Он прикинул по внутренним часам – еще минут шестнадцать. Засыпать на фиксированные промежутки учили на первых курсах в Корпусе. Десант мог задержаться на операции и на пару дней, и на пару недель. Погружаться в недолгий, но глубокий сон, чтобы бодрствовать большую часть суток, – умение в этих случаях жизненно важное. Зачем оно пилотам – непонятно, хотя на больших кораблях могли устраивать и посменные рейсы.

Впрочем, Ньюта мог научить полезному навыку брат. Персиваль и сам был бы не прочь поспать минут шестнадцать, позже с Ньютом ведь не заснешь, но перебивать настроение не хотелось. Остро нужны были новые ощущения, секс, грязные разговоры. Чувствовать, как поддается члену упругое кольцо ануса, как вздрагивают плечи Скамандера под руками, вылизать Ньюта с головы до ног, собирая вожделенный запах цитрусовых... Персиваль внезапно вспомнил, как называется тот самый, чуть острый, солнечный, пряный аромат, который тут же обрушился на него настоящей лавиной. Словно Ньют был везде, разгоряченный, жадный, охотно даря наслаждение. Ощущения волной прокатились по телу и замерли щекоткой, покалывая в пальцах левой ноги. Хелль побери, ни с кем другим, никогда Грейвз не чувствовал такого. Не думал даже, что такое возможно в принципе. Двенадцать минут. Всего дюжина, и можно будет, наконец, будить.

Двенадцать минут. Куда меньше понадобилось Персивалю в самый первый раз, чтобы зайти на Фрэнка, впервые услышать боевого дракона - и забыть об этом на долгие годы. Еще на учебных драконах у него появилась дурацкая привычка: заходя в шлюз, ухватиться рукой за броню и поприветствовать корабль. Учебные твари никогда не отвечали. А вот Фрэнк тогда ответил. «Привет, я Фрэнк», - и как же Грейвз удивился, застыл на входе, десантники обходили новичка, как горная река валун, и только чуйка, подсказавшая Персивалю, что надо идти, а то насмешек не оберешься, заставила его сдвинуться с места и зайти во внутренние коридоры, найти свою капсулу в отсеке второго взвода. Он убедил себя, что голос померещился, а ведь дракон не забыл.

Первый же вылет выбил из головы лишние мысли - дело было горячее, и половина новичков, прибывших на Тандер, сдохла, выблевывая внутренности в скафандры, осталась на планете навсегда. Грейвз выжил, вернулся на борт уже своим и спустя пару вылетов числился на хорошем счету у командира. Впрочем, это было неудивительно. В Корпусе, еще на младших курсах, в самом начале службы, и после, на переобучении на взводного - куда бы ни попадал Персиваль Грейвз, люди вокруг быстро начинали слушать его, подчинялись указаниям. Если рядом был толковый командир, он примечал Грейвза, если же такого человека не было - Персиваль занимал его место сразу.

Удивительней было то, что старый пилот Тандера, Олле, тоже приметил Грейвза. Особой дружбы между экипажем и десантом на кораблях обычно не было, но Олле на неписаные правила было наплевать. На писаные он плевал с высоты драконьего полета. На станции вокруг пилота всегда толпились салаги из обслуживающего персонала и молодые десантники. В обзорном зале, где он проводил почти все свободное время, вечно был кто-то из молодежи, внимал сказкам и легендам, которых у старика, каким тогда казался сорокалетний Олле Персивалю - было в запасе множество. Именно от Олле Грейвз услышал целиком легенду о «Гасподе».

Не тот куцый обрывок, который повторяют, провожая гробы с погибшими в бездну вечного холода: «Да будет твой путь на «Гаспод» быстр, и беззаботен полет». А историю про самое начало освоения космоса, о заре колонизации, когда человечество едва заселило первые три системы на расстоянии в пару-тройку парсеков от Земли. Допотопные огромные корабли ползли от звезды до звезды годами. Почти все планеты систем ближнего круга, на расстоянии 3-5 парсеков от колыбели человечества, были непригодны для обитания. Земле удалось снарядить экспедицию к границам изведанного, на поиски новых миров, но остро встал вопрос, о котором спорили много лет. На что именно нужно тратить ресурсы: на разведку новых, похожих на Землю планет или на освоение суровых колоний, где человечество, пусть в тяжелых условиях, но сможет жить под куполами и добывать новые ресурсы для развития.

Общее голосование трех систем постановило - экспедиции на поиски новых систем не отправлять. Новый корабль с грузом людей и оборудования должны были перенаправить в колонии. Тогда группа энтузиастов пробралась на корабль и угнала его из-под носа негодующих ретроградов. Последнее, что о них слышала Земля - что корабль переименован в «Гаспода»: в честь того, кого люди видели и слышали, но в силу скудоумия не могли поверить, как сейчас не могли поверить в то, что за пределами известного людям могут быть мириады чудес.

О «Гасподе» больше века никто не слышал. Человечество с трудом вгрызалось в недра тяжелых планет, освоило еще одну относительно землеподобную. Но стало очевидно, что дальше покорять космос нецелесообразно. Слишком тяжело дается освоение новых планет, слишком многие гибнут в первые десятилетия, слишком опасно накапливаются мутации, человечество рискует перестать быть собой. Есть только один выход - остановиться на достигнутом, окончательно замкнуться в мирке известного и понятного. Усилились запреты на теоретические исследования, приоритетное развитие направлений, которые решали исключительно насущные проблемы, привело к застою - и загниванию науки. Аналитики прогнозировали свертывание и коллапс по всем фронтам...

И тут вернулся «Гаспод». С триумфом. Экспедиция привезла новые технологии, которые позволяли синтезировать любые вещества, лечить все болезни и исправлять генетические дефекты на стадии зародыша. Технологии, с которыми проблемы освоения планет можно было решить за три простых шага. А еще они привели драконов. Самых удивительных, невероятных созданий Вселенной, которые умели быстро и безопасно путешествовать между звездными системами. За сотрудничество с драконами человечеству пришлось заплатить, но цена того стоила. Была создана Компания, колонизация пошла стремительно. Человечество вырвалось из скорлупы нескольких звездных систем, расселилось по галактике и стало таким, как есть - Великим. А «Гаспод», передав находки, снова отправился в полет и больше никогда не возвращался.

Ходили легенды, что корабль видели у новых границ изведанного мира, а у десанта и экипажей появилось предание, что самые достойные в конце концов отправляются на «Гаспод» - пополнять его команду, искать другие, лучшие миры.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Ньют.

\- М-м? - пилот взглянул на Грейвза. Персиваль отбросил колебания и ухнул с головой в сомнительный разговор.

\- Ты когда-нибудь делал минет... с пальцем, в игровой?

\- О, - Скамандер явно заинтересовался. - Могу повторить, - в голосе появились мурлыкающие нотки.

\- Так ты помнишь! - Грейвз стремительно краснел и ничего не мог с этим поделать.

\- Только то, что партнеру очень понравилось.

\- Это точно, - кивнул, признавая слабость, Персиваль.

\- Ты ждал, пока я проснусь, мечтая об этом? - Ньют улыбнулся и положил руку на бедро партнера.

Грейвз вздохнул. Похоже, придется признаться вслух. Впрочем, Ньют своих желаний не скрывал, на просьбы откликался охотно, почему бы не поступить так же?

\- Да.

\- Буду рад, - Ньют наклонился ближе и легонько прикусил ему мочку уха. Едва обозначил нажим зубами, но эффект это простое действие произвело, словно внутри разорвалась плазменная граната, пройдя от низа живота к солнечному сплетению, вскрывая и разворачивая его наружу. - А можно, - продолжил пилот, тоном еще интимнее, почти касаясь губами шеи под ухом, - попробовать еще одну штуку...

\- Какую? - подозрения терзали Персиваля так же сильно, как желание.

\- Я... - Ньют сделал почти незаметную паузу, прежде чем продолжить, - не такой большой. И буду очень осторожен. Мы можем попробовать...

Грейвз задохнулся. Запреты, старые нажитые страхи всколыхнулись и поднялись со дна в один миг. Сквозь мутную взвесь странных чувств пробивалось желание - получить удовольствие и жажда довериться. Но тревога перевесила.

\- Я не...

\- Буду очень нежен, - уговаривал Скамандер. - Только скажи - и остановимся.

\- Нет.

Ньют прикрыл глаза на миг и когда открыл их, Персиваль вместо сожаления, или презрения, или обиды, увидел понимание и страсть.

\- Хорошо, - Ньют принялся целовать его, сперва в губы, потом в шею, постепенно опускаясь все ниже. Восторг заполнял Грейвза плавными волнами, покачивал и распалял. Каждое прикосновение языка к телу, каждый поцелуй, длинное или дробное скольжение пальцев добавляло кусочек паззла в картину желания.

Острое удовольствие пронзило, когда Ньют накрыл губами головку. Персиваль приподнялся на локтях, чтобы увидеть, как член погружается, исчезает в глубине, как большой рот обнимает толстое основание, чувствовал жар, тесноту и - о, да - восхитительное движение вокруг, когда Ньют, не разжимая губ, сглатывал. Еще несколько подобных погружений, и Персиваль уже мечтал о большем, а секундой позже почувствовал, как аккуратно, с легким нажимом, обводит кольцо ануса большой палец. Жадный язык проходился вокруг головки широкими движениями, и в это же время, не вызвав протеста, в тело проникла капсула, неизвестно как оказавшаяся у Скамандера. Пожалуй, Ньют был слишком опытен в таких делах, но об этом они побеседуют когда-нибудь потом.

Первый палец, что проник в Грейвза, ощущался чужеродным и неприятным лишь краткий миг. Через секунду осторожные, невозможно медленные, поглаживающие движения, неимоверно сладкие проникновения казались уже не просто приятными, а недостаточно глубокими.

\- Еще, - попросил Персиваль, откидываясь на подушку, - глубже, Ньют!

Палец вошел глубже и замер, чтобы устремится дальше, сделать круговое движение, коснуться подушечкой выпуклости, которая откликнулась томным, неясным желанием.

Грейвз стонал сквозь зубы и слышал в ответ: «Да-а», а осторожные движения пальца внутри стали куда более уверенными, принося новые вспышки удовольствия. Вскоре на смену распирающему давлению неведомо откуда снова пришел голод, сильное, сосущее под ложечкой влечение отозвалось внутри ожиданием и жаждой.

\- Еще, - попросил Персиваль, и Ньют, похоже, прекрасно понимая его состояние, добавил второй палец, возвращая наполненность, а затем снова забрал в губы член, пропуская в жаркую тесноту рта, до самой глотки. Стало почти нестерпимо прекрасно, и это едва не довело Грейвза до блаженства, но удовольствие снова притупилось, и снова не хватало чего-то самого важного, и ни третий палец, добавленный по его мольбе, ни глотка, в которую вторгался член, не могли этого изменить. Самое ужасное - колеблясь на грани между удовольствием и жаждой, Персиваль понимал, что должно произойти, чтобы ему стало наконец хорошо, но произнести просьбу вслух не мог.

\- Ну же, - потребовал он, - еще!

Скамандер сделав пару глотков, медленно выпустил член изо рта, подтянулся выше, заглянул в полуприкрытые глаза, прошептал:

\- Перси, три пальца уже, ты уверен, что не хочешь попробовать?

\- Ммм... - издал Грейвз, все еще надеясь, что обойдется, что постыдный голод волшебным образом стихнет, что ему не придется умолять Ньюта взять его, прямо сейчас, скорее, немедленно, ну, что же ты ждешь...

Но, судя по глазам Ньюта, он все-таки произнес это вслух, потому что они загорелись желанием и еще каким-то теплым чувством, которому в эту минуту не было названия, и острой жаждой наслаждения.

Очень медленным, слишком неторопливым движением Ньют приподнялся и замер, и через невыносимо долгое время до Грейвза, полного предвкушения, дошел вопрос, который Ньюту пришлось повторить дважды:

\- Можно? Перси, я могу?

\- Да! Давай же!

Ньют прерывисто вздохнул, а Персиваль почувствовал, как в него упирается округлая, твердая головка члена, и мягкое давление снаружи перерастает в заполненность и удивительное, приятное чувство изнутри, не похожее ни на угловатую твердость пальцев, ни на узость и скользкую хрупкость капсулы, ни на грубость медицинских щупалец. Только округлая заполненность, лишь желанное блаженство, которое при первом же обратном движении сменилось острой необходимостью вернуть, требованием немедленно повторить, приказом зайти глубже, и снова, и еще. Персиваль раскинул колени шире, приподнялся, отчаянно пытаясь принять в себя еще, еще немного, до самых краев...

И даже понимающий смешок Ньюта с хриплым «о, какой ты жадный, Перси», не смог отвлечь Грейвза, упивающегося ощущениями, который дорвался, наконец, до того, что было ему так нужно. Даже когда его уносило водоворотом наслаждения, он руками и ногами прижимал к себе Ньюта.

Вздрагивая потом от избытка чувств, Персиваль, так и не выпустив из объятий Ньюта, перекатился на бок, чувствуя, как выскальзывает из него член, целовал и делился: «Ох ты ж, гребанный ты нафиг...»

***  


\- Ньют.

\- Ммм?

\- Если ты кому-то расскажешь, я никогда больше...

\- Не расскажу.

\- Слово?

\- Да.

\- Хорошо, - после небольшой паузы Персиваль приподнялся на локте и, глядя на довольную улыбку Ньюта, спросил: - А я могу рассказывать, как ты хорош в постели?

\- Что, всем? - Ньют лениво чертил пальцем на бедре Грейвза линию за линией.

\- Угу...

\- Да пожалуйста.

\- А ты будешь...?

\- Нет.

Невысказанный вопрос повис в тесном пространстве каюты и вырос, заполняя ее недоумением.

\- Даже не мечтай, - отрезал Ньют. - Зачем мне тебя с кем-то делить?

Персиваль хмыкнул.

\- Я жадный, - Скамандер повернулся и, мгновенно оказавшись сверху, стиснул бедрами Персиваля, взлохматил короткие волосы, поставил дыбом, обвел пальцами скулы, и двинулся дальше, прослеживая ключицы, спускаясь поцелуями к соскам и ниже. - Ты мне нужен весь, целиком и полностью.


	9. Chapter 9

\- Ты как? - спросил Ньют, когда Персиваль вырвался, наконец, из глубокого сна и открыл глаза.

На подушке, у локтя Скамандера, валялся планшет со схемами орбит у тройных звезд, нога Грейвза все так же покоилась поперек задницы пилота.

\- Отлично, только жрать ужасно хочется.

Ньют хмыкнул. Еще бы не хотелось! Время было позднее, ближе к обеду. За два дня они умудрились выбраться из койки в столовую всего раз, этого было категорически мало. Так что даже душ, принятый для скорости на двоих, не соблазнил задержаться в каюте.

\- Пошли, - подтолкнул Персиваль Ньюта, когда тот замер у двери.

\- Сейчас. Сенсор на меня настрой.

\- Хелль, прости, - Грейвз сообразил, что дверь каюты, которая пропускала лишь тех жильцов, кого изначально прописал командир, держала пилота взаперти. Короткая команда, Ньют приложил ладонь к сенсору вслед за Персивалем и получил, наконец, свободу.

\- Вещи заберешь? - уточнил маршрут Персиваль.

\- Потом, - махнул рукой Ньют. - Тесей дорвался до невинного агнца, не хочу мешать.

\- Да ладно, - Грейвз пригреб Ньюта за плечи поближе и довольно вздохнул, когда почувствовал его руку за спиной. - Не может быть, чтобы парень в его годы ни разу не попробовал.

\- Проверить хочешь? - хмыкнул Ньют и в ответ на «не-а» просунул ладонь между краем брюк и футболкой, пробежался пальцами по позвоночнику. Персиваль едва не повернул обратно, но опомнился и пообещал себе отыграться в столовой.

Ходить в обнимку входило в привычку. «Это рационально - показать всем, что строптивый пилот больше не ерепенится, и дела обстоят отлично», - убеждал себя Грейвз. Впрочем, к рациональным чувствам примешивалась добрая доля эгоистичного «моё». В коридорах народа почти не было. Все разбрелись по кают-компаниям, в тренажерный зал или обзорный, так что Персиваль мог не тратить время на препирательства с насмешниками.

Впрочем, когда они собрали еду на подносы и устроились за ближним к выходу столом, предчувствие таки сбылось. Краффт и Нагель из шестого, выходя из столовой, не преминули обменяться фразами про молодость пилота, у которого еще «молоко на губах не обсохло, а туда же», с точно рассчитанной громкостью, чтобы слова невозможно было пропустить.

Гревз смерил парней тяжелым взглядом, прикидывая, вломить сейчас или разобраться позже, но Ньют, дернув плечом, с жалостью сообщил Краффту, что «это не молоко». И, облизнувшись, посоветовал поприставать к Нагелю, может, хотя бы тот снизойдет и покажет бедняге, что такое минет.

Грейвз фыркнул и перестал обращать внимание на пару из шестого. Единственный, кто из этого отряда был опасен - Гриндельвальд, но, слава Гасу, тот благосклонно являлся широкой публике только в редких случаях. Внезапного визита в каюту с проверкой Персивалю хватило, чтобы считать план по общению со взводным шестого перевыполненным. Куда больше Персиваля занимал вопрос, как бы уговорить Ньюта сделать хороший минет, а потом кончить на лицо пилота, чтобы тот убирал потеки спермы языком, с обычной жадностью к удовольствиям. Картинка представилась так живо, что у Грейвза немедленно встал, а еда потеряла вкус.

Глянув на Ньюта, Персиваль понял, что пилот тоже перестал есть и развернулся к нему. Зрачки у Скамандера были расширены, и дышал он слишком часто. Грейвз коснулся футболки пилота, прижал ткань к торчащим соскам, провел туда-обратно большим пальцем, задевая.

\- Шит, вот бы сейчас, - услышал Персиваль одновременно со своим: "Я бы не отказался от..."

Они переглянулись.

\- Отсосать тебе, - продолжил Ньют, не понижая голос.

\- Минет.

Оба заржали, Скамандер, невиданное дело, закрыл руками лицо, хотя краска расползалась пятнами и по шее, а Грейвз куда более практично опустил руку к паху пилота, накрывая ладонью выпуклость у ширинки, чтоб понять: случайная подколка завела не только его. Персиваль предполагал, что слова Фрэнка про то, что Ньют переключится на другую зависимость, не повиснут в вакууме, но что собственная реакция будет такой яркой - оказалось неожиданным.

\- Как подростки на старших курсах, - отсмеялся Ньют. - Гас, нельзя же так...

\- Пойдем, - предложил Персиваль, отодвигая тарелку.

Ньют кивнул, допил воду и встал, но тут же опустился обратно.

\- Опоздали, - он с досадой смотрел на шумную компанию в дверях.

\- О, вот и вторая парочка! - сходу наметила мишень для веселья Серафина. - Мы как раз спорили, сколько можно продержаться без еды!

\- Кто в выигрыше? - переглянулся с Якобом Персиваль.

\- Тесей! - подмигнул Ковальски, садясь рядом с Персивалем. Пиквери устроилась напротив, Тина ушла за едой, а Тесей, выпустив из объятий штурмана, придвинул еще один стол и окончательно отсек от выхода Персиваля и Ньюта.

\- Так, так, так, а мы уж думали, что до вылета вы носа из каюты не покажете, - благожелательно усмехнулся в усы Якоб.

Грейвз неопределенно двинул плечом, мол, со всеми случается.

\- Милый, я тебя украду на минутку, - Куини взяла за руку Ньюту, утягивая из-за стола. Пилот беспрекословно шагнул за ней. На драконе мнение связиста, как и приказы командира, имело особое значение. Оба могли наложить вето на вылет, и кукуй потом на станции, пока счета капают.

Голдштейн прихватила Ньюта за локоть и отвела в сторону. Окинув взглядом, взяла за запястье, нащупав пульс, и отпустила руку.

\- Попробуй отвлечься все-таки, - вздохнула Куини с досадой, - и скажи мне, что за терки у нас с шестым?

\- У нас? - Ньют обернулся на компанию. Криденс неловко, но уже по-собственнически обнимал Тесея, Якоб внушал что-то Персивалю, а тот внимательно слушал; Серафина раздвигала стулья, чтобы Тина могла поставить поднос и сесть. - У Геллерта были счеты к Криденсу, сама знаешь.

\- А теперь - к тебе!

\- Возможно, теперь ко мне. Что ты слышала?

\- Ньют, не тупи! Если Дамблдор уйдет, а Геллерт останется, ни у кого из наших не будет шанса стать во главе «Тандербёрда».

\- Надеюсь, это лихо нас минует, - нахмурился Скамандер. - В любом случае, мы не можем организовать вызов и убрать его с Фрэнка. Так?

\- Именно.

\- Чего ты хочешь от меня?

\- Иди уже обратно к своему Персивалю! - в шутку оттолкнула его Голдштейн. - Обещай подумать об этом!

\- Куи-ни? - с укоризной протянул Ньют. - О шестом, сейчас? Ты серьезно?

\- Вас что, обоих с рейса снять, если ты не способен сосредоточится на пару минут?

\- Не смей! - взгляд Ньюта мгновенно обрел остроту и цепкость. - С ума сошла?

\- Вот, уже лучше! Иди и не забудь!

Ньют молча прошел вдоль лотков с едой, прихватил стакан с травяным отваром и вернулся за стол. Вопрос с шестым был слишком серьезен, чтобы просчитывать его сейчас. И совершенно невозможно отвлекаться на абстрактные расчеты, когда чувствуешь тепло Грейвза, а на колено легла горячая ладонь.

\- Просто подумай об этом, - услышал слова Якоба Ньют и встрепенулся:

\- Да вы что, сговорились? - он нагнулся над столом, пытаясь через Персиваля взглянуть на Якоба, но Грейвз повернулся, перекрывая обзор, ладонь нырнула Ньюту за спину, обнимая:

\- Что случилось? - тихо спросил Грейвз, и Ньюта обдало жаром от внимания. Ладонь Персиваля с чувственной лаской прошлась по позвоночнику, от тембра голоса, от воспоминаний тревогу смело, и Ньют лишь качнул головой, отметая неприятные подозрения:

\- Ничего. Неважно. Не сейчас.

\- Свалим?

\- Отличная идея!

\- Ну, уж нет! - вмешалась в разговор Пиквери. - Мы тут с ума сходим, гадаем, не поубивали ли вы друг друга, - она усмехнулась, - а вы появляетесь без единого синяка или царапины, и тут же собираетесь удрать, не сказав ни слова! Так не пойдет!

\- С чего ты взяла, что ... - прищурился Ньют, когда из-под потолка, из коридора, с дальней стены хлынула трель сигнала. Пронзительные переливы сирены отмечали каждую восьмую секунду, а на экране над выходом зажглись цифры обратного отсчета: сбор десанта на борту дракона через 40 минут. Молчание длилось пару мгновений. Куини сгребла в кучу всех, до кого дотянулась, сказала: «Встретимся на борту, ребята», и шагнула к двери. Следом ушел Якоб, пожелав удачи, и народ из столовой рассыпался по каютам. Сорок минут - достаточно, чтобы собраться, сказать все, что было не сказано, еще разок потрахаться или помедитировать перед тем, как залечь в капсулы. Мирная жизнь заканчивается, как только дракон покидает станцию, но черта, подводящая ее итог, врывается в жизнь команды с первой трелью сигнала.


	10. Chapter 10

Десант поднимается на борт дракона первым и залегает в капсулы на двое суток раньше экипажа. Им предстоит получить вводную, разобрать кейсы аналитиков Компании и как следует отработать варианты высадки. Экипаж узнает, куда отправится дракон, только перед самым вылетом. Два дня после возвращения на станцию проходят в радостном предвкушении, а два перед отлетом, как считал Ньют, даны, чтобы можно было прийти в себя после гулянки.

\- Кое-что все-таки не успели, - в каюте Ньют опустился на колени у ног Грейвза.

\- Кое-что? Вернусь и покажу тебе, сколько всего мы даже по разу... - Персивалю пришлось прерваться. Ньют, с шалым выражением на лице, в одно движение спустил с партнера штаны с бельем, облизнул губы и коснулся члена. Еще не до конца вставшего, но уже налитого, с головкой, выглянувшей из крайней плоти. Лизнул, словно играя, направил в рот и прихватил губами, посасывая. Персиваль понял - долго не продержится.

\- Гаспод, - простонал он, когда Скамандер забрал головку в рот, сглотнул, плотно и горячо обхватил член, языком обвел головку со всех сторон, снова выпустил и прошелся по всей длине губами, едва прикасаясь. Губы почти поймали тугую плоть, но все еще дразнили.

\- Ньют, - выражение лица пилота, откровенная похоть, словно он ничего лучше не пробовал, сводило с ума. Грейвз осознал, что будет ждать встречи с большим нетерпением, чем когда-либо.

Губы снова коснулись головки, аккуратно вобрали в себя, язык прошелся по уздечке, и Персиваль окунулся в жаркий плен, прикрыв веки, не слыша, не чувствуя, что происходит вокруг, снова и снова. А когда в следующий миг открыл глаза, наткнулся на взгляд Тесея. Скамандер-старший явно был недоволен порнокартиной. Ньют, мельком глянув на брата, отвел взгляд и продолжил отсасывать так, словно это последний в жизни шанс подержать член во рту. Грейвз беспомощно попытался изобразить равнодушие или пожатие плечами. Получилось плохо. Зато он смог сдержать стон. Почти.

Тесей отвернулся, в одно движение сгреб с койки вещи, заглянул в тумбу и, прихватив сумку, убрался из каюты.

Когда дверь за ним закрылась, Персиваль опомнился и схватил Ньюта за плечи, останавливая:

\- Погоди. Ньют, постой!

Ньют с явным неудовольствием выпустил член изо рта.

\- Ну что?

\- Я хочу трахнуть тебя. Два раза точно не успеем. Давай как на свадьбе?

Ньют посветлел взглядом, облизал губы, стаскивая штаны и белье.

\- Тесей вещи забрал, - успел ввернуть Грейвз, пока Ньют тянулся к раздатчику за капсулой.

\- Если поторопится, успеет Криденса трахнуть, - спокойно ответил Ньют. Он обнял Грейвза за плечи, оперся, подпрыгнул и скрестил ноги у партнера на поясе. Персиваль прислонился к стене и, обняв пилота, рукой направил головку в отверстие. Ньют коротко охнул, мелкими, легкими толчками принялся насаживаться на член, пока не прижался ягодицами к паху Грейвза до упора. Персиваль перехватил пилота под бедра, повернулся, чтобы стена оказалась за спиной уже у Ньюта, и принялся прощаться как следует, не зная, будет ли еще хоть одна встреча. Все меняется, когда рейс объявлен. Все, у кого была пара, сейчас прощались, так или иначе, отдавая долги, отыгрывая все, что не сбылось.

Ньют трахался самозабвенно, отдаваясь каждым движением, каждым вздохом. Ему казалось, что до пика дойти не выйдет, и сигнал сбора застанет его прямо на Грейвзе. Скамандер уже почти готов был застонать от отчаяния, но Персиваль прикусил плечо ближе к шее, вскинул повыше, и наслаждение накрыло Ньюта с головой, закрутило, сбило координаты и ярким водоворотом вынесло, наконец, на финальную орбиту.

Судя по тому, как Грейвз шептал «тшш!», прежде чем прихватить крепче, вбиваясь со стоном, словно в последний раз, Ньют снова орал. Ладно, шутки на эту тему, без которых не обойдется теперь ни один вылет, придется перетерпеть.

***

Собраться за пять минут - дело несложное. В коридорах, ближе к посадочному шлюзу, толпились десантники. Отдельная очередь уходила к складскому отсеку. Сумки с личным имуществом сдавали на хранение, освобождая каюты для новой смены. Станция недолго простоит пустой - один из драконов, что базируются здесь вместе с Фрэнком, скорее всего, уже на подлете.

Грейвз скинул объемный тюк под сканер. Почти два десятка лет службы не проходят бесследно, поневоле обрастаешь барахлом. Спроси он себя, что действительно ценного в сумке, стоит ли вернуться за ней в ад - выяснил бы, что риск не окупится. На выходе из складского помещения возникла мини-пробка, здесь Якоб вершил последние сделки с десантниками «Тандербёрда». 

Небольшая коробка в маркированной Компанией упаковке перешла из рук в руки, Ковальски и Пиквери кивнули друг другу. Серафина отправилась на корабль бегом, хотя Грейвз поставил бы на то, что ей никак не успеть прикрутить новую оптику к шлюпке и вернуться ко взводу до начала тренировок.

Входной шлюз дракона глотал десантников одного за другим. Мелькнула и скрылась высокая фигура Олафа, а значит второй взвод почти весь на борту. Грейвз обнял Ньюта. Долгие прощания были взводному не по душе.

\- Веди себя хорошо, - легонько прикусив мочку, выдохнул Ньюту на ухо Персиваль.

Скамандер замер на миг, зацепившись за ремень партнера указательным пальцем, а потом засмеялся так, что на них оглянулись со всех концов шлюза.

\- Возвращайся, - и Ньют поцеловал его крепко, быстро отстраняясь, не затягивая прощание.

Как двадцать лет назад, Грейвз замер на входе, мысленно позвал: «Фрэнк?», и двинулся к отсеку своего взвода, только услышав ответное: «Привет, Персиваль». Словно домой вернулся. Жизнь налаживалась.

***

\- А теперь, мои дорогие, поболтаем, - Куини приобняла Ньюта и Криденса и повлекла их к тренинг-залу. - Как провели время?

\- Отлично, - не выдержал и облизнулся Ньют. - Всего полчаса назад...

\- Так, понятно, - остановила его Куини. - От тебя я бы хотела других откровений. - Она целые две секунды слушала тишину, потом продолжила, обращаясь к штурману: - А ты, милый?

\- Хорошо, - Криденс расцвел улыбкой, что само по себе было необычно, а то, что и вид при этом у него был, как у довольного шиилуна, говорило само за себя.

\- Всего лишь хорошо? - развел руками Скамандер. - Не узнаю брата. Вы что, только целовались?

\- Нет, мы... - начал Криденс, но Куини перебила его.

\- Не слушай его, милый. Тебе рано становиться циником. Есть вещи, которыми не стоит делиться со всеми подряд.

\- Мы не все подряд, Куини. Мы теперь семья, - Ньют посерьезнел.

\- Даже если брать в расчет обычаи Итаки, что тебе совершенно не обязательно делать, дорогой, - кивнула Голдштейн Криденсу, - никто из вас не обязан делиться личными переживаниями друг с другом, если не хочет.

\- Ладно, ладно, - сдал назад Ньют. - Случись что, я помочь не сумею, так и знайте.

\- Кстати, насчет помощи, - прищурилась Куини. - Что за внезапная проверка, а, дорогой? Мне кажется или первой о ней должна была узнать я?

Ньют закусил губу. Слухи на станции разлетались быстро. Однако… Гриндельвальд ничего не добился, а времени до объявления вылета не хватило даже на то, чтобы как следует пообщаться с Персивалем. Планировать объяснения со связисткой Ньют не стал. Напрасно. Теперь придется заходить с козырей - с правды. Скамандер подождал, пока все трое выйдут на участок в мертвой зоне камер, и остановился.

\- Я влип в перч, Куини, - Ньют говорил так тихо, что считать слова можно было лишь по губам.

\- Во что? - недоверие на лице связистки сменилось ужасом. - Но проверка ничего не показала.

\- Фрэнк помог.

\- Но как ты умудрился...

\- В игровой. Не распознал, пока не стало поздно, - он потер висок и вздохнул виновато. - Такого варианта никто не предвидел, правда?

\- И кто же?

Ньют промолчал, но Куини все считала правильно. Криденс вжался в стену, пропуская связистку; сжав кулаки, та в гневе шагнула к дракону.

\- Я убью эту сволочь!

\- Нет! - Ньют схватил ее за рукав. - Даже не думай!

\- Он подсадил тебя на... - Куини выругалась. - Дамблдор должен знать, что происходит на его драконе!

\- Это мой дракон, - обрезал Ньют, загородив путь. - Альбус уходит. Я чист. Всё... остальное уничтожено. Рецидива не будет.

\- Это только слова, Ньют. Ты просто хочешь выпутаться. Дела говорят, что у тебя зависимость. То, что ты связан с...

\- Не смей.

\- Вот как! - Куини рывком освободилась. - На что ты готов пойти, чтобы защитить его?

Ньют улыбнулся. Криденсу от этой улыбки разом поплохело.

\- Может быть, пойдем, выпьем что-нибудь, успокоимся и потом поговорим? - неуверенно предложил Бэрбоун.

Ньют и Куини не обратили на него внимания.

\- Я иду и доложу командиру. Оба вы, милые мои, окажетесь под арестом, а разбираться, кто виноват, будет трибунал, - отчеканила Голдштейн, ткнув в грудь пилота указательным пальцем.

\- Отлично. - Ньют смотрел ей в глаза. - А ты знаешь, что наладить сбыт перча на станции нельзя без помощи со стороны?

Куини замерла и, помедлив, убрала руку.

\- Кто-то досрочно закрыл кредит, а? - Ньют шагнул ближе. - И открыл букмекерскую контору с неплохим доходом?

Голдштейн побледнела, взгляд из непреклонного стал растерянным.

\- Никто. Никуда. Не пойдет. - подвел итог переговоров Скамандер.

\- Может быть, мы все-таки уберемся отсюда? - прошипел Криденс, выцепив взглядом фигуру техника, промелькнувшего на дальнем перекрестке.

\- Дорогой, кто сказал тебе, что можно пить? - Куини переключила внимание на Криденса.

Тот помолчал и мельком взглянул на пилота. Отпираться смысла не было.

\- Ты спровоцировал его, поганец! - Голдштейн в бешенстве схватила Скамандера за грудки и тряхнула, - и отправишься...

\- Две секунды, - перебил Ньют. И, не дожидаясь ответа, спросил штурмана: - Почему ты не знаешь, что экипажу запрещено пить? Откуда он, Куини? Каждое утро в Академии начиналось с этих слов!

Тишину, которая сгустилась вокруг экипажа, можно было нарезать и уложить блоками.

\- Вот что, дорогие мои, - Куини вздохнула и взяла под руки пилота и штурмана. - Нам всем надо успокоиться и серьезно поговорить. - Она потянула спутников к техническим помещениям станции. - Там, где никто не помешает.


	11. Chapter 11

Семейная каюта Ковальски на станции во время прилетов Фрэнка поневоле становилась рабочей каютой для Куини. Якоб подшучивал, что работа на дом для его милой только в радость, а что он думал на самом деле, Скамандер никогда не уточнял. Да и незачем. Компания утвердила регламент психологических бесед более полувека назад, на всех станциях и планетах разом, и менять его не собиралась.

Ньют лежал головой на коленях Куини, рука связистки покоилась на его плече.

\- Ты доволен, как все сложилось?

\- Да, - односложный ответ нес множество смыслов и увязывал все в лаконичной простоте.

\- И-и-и...? - торопливая дробь пальцев намекала, требовала ответа.

\- Что? - покушение на свободу, особенно ту жалкую, которую Компания все-таки оставляла экипажу, Ньют воспринимал особенно остро.

\- Раньше ты делился со мной всем, даже тем, чем не стоило бы, - покачала головой Куини. - Так не пойдет.

\- Раньше все было иначе.

\- Персиваль настолько плох, что рассказать не о чем? - подначила Куини, чтобы выпихнуть Скамандера из непривычного молчаливого состояния.

\- С чего ты взяла? - фыркнул Ньют.

Оба прекрасно знали, что разговоры в каюте связистки записываются. Что терапевтические беседы для экипажа - обязательная процедура перед вылетом. Даже то, о чем и как они будут говорить, Ньют с Куини уже обсудили на задворках складов. Но вот Скамандер отмалчивается, а ей - им обоим - нужно показать психоаналитикам Компании, что дела прекрасны как никогда. По меньшей мере - хороши, как обычно. Что ж, пошевелить задницей придется не только Куини.

\- Значит, хорош? Что, прямо-таки 25 х 6? - ляпнула с невинным видом Голдштейн и, приоткрыв рот, уставилась на Ньюта, который рывком сел и молча покрывался багровыми пятнами румянца. Скамандер, который без тени смущения шутил на темы, за которые в ином обществе можно было отправиться прогуляться в вакуум. - Дорогой?

Ньют повернулся к Куини.

\- Откуда ты... - голос у него сорвался. - Откуда ты знаешь?

Куини опешила, но быстро взяла себя в руки.

\- Я ничего не знаю. Я с этой стороны с Грейвзом не знакома. Это шутка, Ньют. Одна из твоих же шуток, - Куини в замешательстве тронула Ньюта за плечо.

\- Ладно, - тот скрыл лицо в ладонях, выдохнул и вернулся на прежнее место.

\- Так что... Правда? Мистер Совершенство настолько... одарен?

\- Куини!

\- Нет, дорогой, ты знаешь правила, - она стиснула пальцы на плече Ньюта, напоминая об уговоре, - будь добр, поговори со мной!

\- Хорошо.

\- Хорошо да или хорошо - нет?

\- Настолько одарен.

\- Теперь понимаю, почему ты был в таком состоянии...

\- Это несправедливо, Куини, - зашептал, сбиваясь, Ньют. - Всего полтора дня! Половина времени ушла на ерунду!

\- Приведи корабль обратно, и у вас будет еще время. Ты знаешь, как устроена жизнь, пилот.

\- Да, но сейчас… - Ньют обхватил себя руками. Разговор раздражал. Накатила волна злости на расставание, бессмысленные предписания, устав… Стоп. Правильное дыхание, простые мысли - он справится. Рейды редко бывали долгими. Пара-тройка суток максимум, а время в полете мчится гиперпрыжками.

\- Ты тоскуешь, это понятно.

\- Когда я перестану? - рыжая голова запрокинулась, и Ньют, пытаясь найти глазами Куини, невольно взглянул в камеру.

\- Зависит от многого, милый. Но я бы не хотела перестать тосковать по Якобу, знаешь ли, - повела плечом Голдштейн.

\- Как ты справляешься с этим?

\- У меня есть вы. Все. Вы как дети. Все время подкидываете сюрпризы, - губы Кини дрогнули, словно от смеха. - За хлопотами время летит незаметно.

\- Извини.

\- Не расслышала?

\- Я сказал «извини», - почти по слогам выговорил Ньют.

\- Не может быть, Скамандер извинился.

\- Ладно тебе.

\- Просто хотела убедиться, что не ослышалась, - в голосе связистки проскользнул смешок.

* * *

В шлюзовом зале станции царил легкий хаос, целенаправленно метались по понятным только им траекториям станционные работники. Один дракон отбывал, второй уже прибыл. Картина, которая с самого первого раза, в Академии, завораживала Ньюта - два дракона, друг против друга, соприкасаются мордами, обмениваясь информацией. Между ними можно даже рассмотреть потрескивающую, с легкими искрами, сеть разрядов. Диски глаз полуприкрыты защитными щитами, из-под которых видна лишь часть вертикального зрачка. Огромные лапы, которые легко могут подхватить большую десантную шлюпку, сжаты и готовы оттолкнуться от борта станции, отправить гибкое тело в полет.

В такие моменты не верилось, что драконов кто-то может считать полуразумными. Это они-то - создания, подчиненные человечеству? Это было невозможно, нелепо, бессмысленно. Как мог «Гаспод», древняя развалина «Гаспод», привести на Землю идеальных, великолепных тварей, созданий, свободу которых, казалось, невозможно ограничить? Но вот они - драконы, вытянулись в зале, и Фрэнк подмигивает Ньюту, сигнализируя, что готов отправиться на следующее задание. По приказу Компании, под управлением пилота. А ведь мог бы махнуть куда угодно во Вселенной!

Экипаж второго корабля уже сошел на базу, и летная команда Фрэнка встретилась с коллегами в коридоре.

\- Как дела, привет, Ньют! - высокий светловолосый Гэл всегда здоровался первым, издали, почти криком.

\- Отлично, Гэл! Как Гьюрд? Как вылазка?

\- Прекрасно, если не считать того, что кое-кто заносчивая задница, - Гэл повернулся к своему дракону и покачал головой. - Всегда норовит все сделать по-своему. Как Тесей?

\- Все, перепоручил заботу о своей старой заднице штурману. Вы же еще не знакомы? Это Криденс, это Гэл, а это Эрни, штурман Гьюрда.

Темноволосый штурман второго дракона молча пожал руку Криденсу и так же молча пошел дальше. Похоже, чужие дела его не интересовали.

\- Джек ушел, добил вторую двадцатку и списался с концами, - пояснил негромко Гэл. - Сам знаешь, лучше его пока не трогать.

Ньют и Криденс торопливо кивнули. О том, что кто-то может отслужить две двадцатки и уйти из космоса, чтобы вернуться на родную планету или поселиться в любой другой системе, конечно, все знали. О том, что десантник может добровольно бросить партнера, они даже не думали. Похоже, многое предстояло усвоить на практике.

\- Так что за свадьба здесь была? - потирая руки, нацелился на новости Гэл.

\- О, я тебе расскажу, - Якоб подошел неслышно и хлопнул его по плечу. Они обнялись.

\- Не стесняйся, - махнул рукой Ньют и пошел к дракону.

Фрэнк открыл шлюз, не дожидаясь касания руки. Сидеть на станции драконы не любили. Ожидание полета, встречи с пространством охватывало Ньюта все сильнее с каждым шагом к дракону. Всего четверть часа, и они снова в пути!

**Author's Note:**

> Автор любит комментарии и поболтать о тексте, честно )


End file.
